isee mistletoe
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: a seddie Christmas! updating today or tomorrow. based off the blogs on icarly . com thanks to coraline puckett for a little bit of the idea!
1. teaser

**Hi!! So I got this idea when I was supposed to be doing my math homework, and of course this is more important. I know I am currently writing like, 3 stories, but this one should be done the day of Christmas!!!! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I'll live. **

**Sam's pov**

"I HAVE TO WHAT???"

"You heard me Sam. I'm going to California so you have to stay with Freddie again." Sam's mom said the week before Christmas.

"No, don't say it again!" Sam said, grabbed a piece of ham, chucked it at her mom's picture then walked out.

**Ha, teaser!! The next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow!!! Part of this is like, a blog that was on Icarly (.) com bye!!! **


	2. chapter 1

**Hello. I'd like to think bartism for being my first review!!! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!!! **

"Freddie, open the door!" Sam yelled at Freddie's apartment door.

"What?" Freddie asked, looking sleepy.

"Tah, nice , Benson." Sam said, looking at Freddie's frayed sweat pants.

"I just woke up, what do ya want?" Freddie asked, defensively.

"Look, I need to hang here for the week, Kay?" Sam said, looking down.

"Why?"

"Cause my mom is going to California, and Carly is going to Yakama." Sam said, still interested in her black converse, she was also picking at her green silly band.** (The latest fashion statement.)**

"Hold on, let me ask my mom," Freddie said and walked back to her bedroom. He knew better than to argue, Sam would win anyway.

"Mom? Can Sam stay with us for Christmas?"

"What? Didn't she just stay for Thanksgiving?" Mrs. B. asked.

"Yeah, but her mom is going to California."

"Oh, I suppose, she's really an okay kid if you ask me. Maybe more time with me and she may turn around and be more like you, my little Freddiekins."

"Good luck with that."

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!"

"No mom, of course not." Freddie said, rolling his eyes where his mom couldn't see.

"So when does she get here?"

"Now." Freddie said, motioning toward the door.

"Oh, bring her in I suppose."

"Sam, come on in!" Freddie called and motioned for her to come.

"Coming," Sam yelled back.

Freddie and Sam sat on the couch and watched T.V., all the while subconsciously moving closer together without them realizing it.

"Freddie,"

"Huh?"

"Thanks"

"What?"

"Thanks"

"Did I really just hear Sam Puckett thanking someone, namely me?"

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

**Okay, I hope I kept everyone in character!! Review!!! **


	3. chapter 2

**Day one**

**Sorry if this is insanely like the ibreakbones I'm about to publish, they are just at the same stage! =-) **

**Disclaimer- nope, I own nothing in the form.**

"Sam! Wake up!" Freddie yelled into Sam's face.

Sam reached up, slapped him, and then slumped back into the bed.

"Ow! Get up, we got to go!!" Freddie yelled.

"Go?"

"Yeah, mom is driving us downtown to spend the day."

"Why?"

"To get presents for Christmas!"

"Oh. Kay. Get out"

"What? No, you got to get-"

"No, I gotta change, fudge face!"

"Oh, okay." Freddie said, his face turning red.

So Sam lugged herself out of bed.

**(This is how I break the chapter, I couldn't think of anything else)**

"So what store do you wanna go in?" Freddie asked.

"I don't care, what store do you wanna go in?"

"Um, how bout we separate for a sec, I wanna get your present first." Freddie said.

"Okay, can I borrow ten bucks?"

"So I'm gonna pay for my own present?"

"Sure are, now give!" Sam ordered, holding out her hand.

"Okay, fine." Freddie gave it, secretly congratulating himself; his mom gave him that money to give to Sam anyway.

**(Their thoughts will be in italics like **_**this, Kay??) **_

_What would Freddie want for Christmas?_ Sam asked herself as she walked from store to store.

_What if I got him something for his camera? _She thought as she past a video store.

So she walked in and asked the man at the desk "So, I have this friend," she shuddered at calling Freddie a friend, "that Loves this camera, so what should I get him for Christmas?"

"Well, we have something that just came out today on display over there, only one left until the week after Christmas." He said, coaxing her to buy it.

"How much." Sam said bluntly.

"Well for this expensive piece of equipment, it would be around $300 dollars. But surely a smart girl like you would know that this was a steal for such a genuine piece, correct?"

"Der, I'll take it."

"Cash, Credit, or Debit?"

"Cash."

_What should I get Sam for Christmas? _Freddie asked himself.

_Well, lets see, she Loves 1) Food 2) money 3) hurting me and 4) wresting. Hum... _Freddie pasted the food store with so much meat he was sure even Sam would get sick if she ate all of it.

"Excuse me?" Freddie said.

"Yes little girl?" a woman wearing super thick glasses like that fortune teller in Harry Potter said.

Freddie turned bright red and was glad Sam was doing something else.

"I need 30 pounds sent to the Bushwell plaza apartment # d13 at 5:30 on Christmas morning."

"30 pounds of what?"

"Ham."

"That's a lot of ham!"

"Yeah, well, my friend will have it all eaten in 15 minutes" Freddie said, not kidding.

"Okay, sign here and will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash."

**(Me breaking the chapter again, it's just me being me I'm just CHARLIE SCENE!!) **

"There you are! I have been waiting for you for like, thirty minutes!"

"Sorry, I was getting you the best Christmas gift ever!"

"Well what do you want to do now?"

"Go back to sleep, its only like, three!"

"Yeah, in the afternoon!"

"Text your mom and tell her to come pick us up."

"What?"

"Please, text you mom and tell her to come pick us up?"

"Wow, you said please."

"yeah don't get used to that either!"

"Okay."

**(Wow I gotta stop breaking the chapters like this!) **

When they got back, Sam fell asleep, and Freddie tried to think about what else he wanted to get her. He didn't want her to get a cool, awesome, expense gift and all he gets her is meat.

_It's a little childish, but she's always happy when she's hitting me or making me do something I don't want to do, what if I gave her one of those coupons things? I could say that I'll do whatever she wants for a day! Alright, whatever. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello!!! I see mistletoe chapter 3!!! So I'm going to skip a day and go straight to Christmas Eve!!! So just think that Sam slept all day one day. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Icarly or the toothbrush song. **

"Freddie! Sam! Go to sleep or Santa won't come!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Yes mom!!" Freddie yelled, though it was only 10 o'clock.

"Brush your teeth first! Do we need to sing the song for Sam?"

"No!"

"I think we do!!!! Start it!!"

"Huh, fine. Here's my toothpaste Here's my brush I won't hurry, I won't rush Working hard to keep teeth clean Front and back and in between When I brush for quite a while I will have a happy smile." Freddie said, in a huffy voice to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star.

"Ha! Thanks, Mrs. B, I needed that."

"Anytime Sam, anytime," Mrs. Benson said, thinking that she was finally coming around.

"Come on." Freddie said, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her toward the bathroom.

"Aw, Freddie, cute song," Sam said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Do you have a song for rudeness too??"

"No."

"Ha!"

"Okay, we need to go to bed." Freddie said.

"Why? Scared Santa won't come??" Sam said, laughing.

"No, my mom will be waiting for us to go to bed for her to put the presents down."

"Then what," Sam asked.

"Well, then we go downstairs and look at the stockings." Freddie said, even he was surprised at his daring.

"Wow! Freddie, I had no idea you were such a bad boy!!" Sam said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"I have no reply to that" Freddie said, his face turning red.

"Good, that means I won." Sam said, walking into the bedroom.

"Does not!" Freddie said.

"Does too!"

**(Me breaking the chapter…)**

It was a couple hours later, Sam and Freddie were still awake, each thinking different thoughts.

_I wouldn't have had this much fun if Carly was at home. _Sam thought.

_I wonder if Sam will like what I got her… The second parts kinda childish… But hey! I couldn't think of anything else! _

"Sam? You awake?" Freddie asked the darkness.

"Yeah, you?" good thinker.

"No shiz, I'm talking to you aint I??"

"Freddie, watch the slang, wouldn't want a proper English song now would we??"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"So, should we sneak down now?" Sam asked.

"We should." Freddie said, jumping out of bed. He was wearing the same sweat pants that Sam had first seen him in.

Sam got up wearing ones with blue stripes going down.

"You gotta be quiet, you mom has crazy hearing!"

"Kay."

"WO-"Sam was cut off from her yell by Freddie, who cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Dude! This is awesome!" Sam whispered.

There were rows of presents as far as the eye could see. Mrs. Benson had gotten Freddie less gifts than last year so she could get Sam some, so there was about half and half.

"Look at the stockings." Freddie said, pointing toward them.

"Whoa mama!"

**Not really the cliffy I was hoping for, but it'll work. So what are yall getting for Christmas?? Oh, and if someone ( or a lot of someone's) want to tell me what Mrs. Benson should get Sam, just review it! I have an idea, but I want to see some better ones!!! Well, there is probably only gonna be one more chapter, so too toles!!! **


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG I totally forgot about this story for a while, then when I remembered it, the computer I already had it typed on crashed, and then I just thought it would be a little while but it was flippin TWO DANG MONTHS!! So I'm seriously sorry, please wait for the reviews to throw virtual rocks at me =-)**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own icarly **

"Freddie, look at that!" Sam whispered, pointing to a pair of drum sticks she got **(ha, that's what I got in my stocking lol)**

"Look at that," Freddie whispered back, showing a large pile of cookies.

"Whoa." Sam whispered.

Freddie moved closer, and whispered in her ear, "Quieter, she's barley asleep."

Sam felt her face go hot with how near he was, "How can you tell?"

"She just turned over, didn't you hear the bed?"

"No"

"Okay, let's got back to my room."

So they walked back there, and sat on their own beds.

About an hour later, Sam was sleeping peacefully, and Freddie heard a knock on the door.

Freddie got up and walked over to the apartment's door.

"Thirty pounds of ham for a… Freddie Benson?" The delivery man asked in a loud voice.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah, that's me, my mom is asleep."

"Okay, sign here then. Bring it in boys!" the man stage whispered.

Two boys brought in the ham and sat it in the kitchen.

"Thanks."

**Two hours later**

"Freddie, wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Stop! No, you're the cutest Sa-"

"Get up!" Sam said, feeling herself blushing, wondering if that name was her's. She decided it wasn't, and walked into the den with Freddie on her tail.

"Okay Freddie, be a gentleman and let Sam open the first one." Sam snickered at Freddie being a 'gentleman' but grabbed the present from Mrs. Benson.

It was a Tee Shirt that said 'Ham Lover' and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks!!" Sam awkwardly gave her a hug and said, "Okay Fredjucation, your turn!"

A few presents later, Freddie was going to open Sam's present.

"Sam, you didn't have to get me anything!" Freddie said. Cliché much??

"No, open it!"

"Okay," Freddie opened the package and saw the camera lens. "Sam! This is amazing!"

"Your welcome"

"Okay Sam, your turn to open Freddie's present!" Mrs. Benson said.

"Wait, mom, she can't open it, its too big."

"Oh, okay, where is it?"

"In the kitchen."

"Okay then, Sam go in the kitchen."

Sam walked into the kitchen and shouted, "WHOA NELLY!!!"

There was so much ham that it was EVERYWHERE!!! It was her best dream.

"Thanks Freddie!!!!" Sam said, and hugged him.

"You're welcome," Freddie said, shocked at the hug.

"You know, this isn't the worst Christmas I ever had." Sam said, meaning it was the best.

**Okay, yeah, very suckish and cliché ending, I know. Sorry, my brain is fried because I'm sick. Again. Lovely. So, yeah this is the end!! Review and tell me what you thing about this story!! Thanks for those who were very patient waiting for me to update =-)**


End file.
